


I'm not cold when you're around

by jjabajas



Series: (G)I-DLE Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Hufflepuff Miyeon, Ravenclaw Minnie, yes it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjabajas/pseuds/jjabajas
Summary: It wasn’t anything close to the epic love stories that Miyeon had secretly read as a pre-teen.That all changed after the first round of Quidditch tryouts.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: (G)I-DLE Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028170
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	I'm not cold when you're around

This was how the start of Miyeon’s first year went.

They didn’t meet on the train.

In fact, Miyeon didn’t meet any other students on the train because she never made it to the train at all. Her parents had hired a private charter to take her to Hogwarts because, in their own words, they didn’t have the time or patience to squeeze into that outdated metal contraption. Actually, those were more her mother’s words, really. Her dad had just nodded along like he usually did when the woman got so fired up about something. He’d gracefully lost that little battle because he knew that, in the end, he’d won the war on which school Miyeon should be attending for her wizarding education.

Her mother had wanted Beauxbatons and her dad had wanted Hogwarts. Miyeon, ever the over-achieving child, had been accepted to both. But when it had come down to it, the choice had been a no-brainer for Miyeon. She loved Hogwarts—she’d been reading stories about the famed institution since before she even knew how to hold her wand. And she was a daddy’s girl through and through. So Hogwarts it was.

She didn’t really mind then that she had to miss out on the first train-ride experience either, or the fact that she was one of the only students whose parents turned up alongside her to the castle. The groundskeeper was nice enough about it, too. He talked to her parents and quickly organized some kind of tour for them with one of the professors. Then he’d kindly ushered Miyeon towards the rest of the incoming students and the boats that they had to take to actually get to the main building. Miyeon had waved bye to her parents without a hint of sadness.

So no, they didn’t meet on the train.

They didn’t meet on the boats, either.

And once Miyeon had gotten through the sorting ceremony—a newly minted Hufflepuff, which made the girl giggle about how her parents would react when they found out—she didn’t really pay much attention to the rest of the sorting. She’d been way too focused on making friends with the other first-years and kind seniors at her table. She may have heard when the peculiar name “Yontararak, Nicha” was called out, but that might just be Miyeon’s wishful thinking in hindsight.

Their first meeting was actually in Potions class. Or outside of Potions class, to be exact.

The hallways of the dungeon were filled with the yellows and blues of the bright-faced Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Their teacher was late. So they had to stand outside the locked classroom door for almost ten minutes.

And that’s when Miyeon first met Minnie.

But she didn’t realize it at the time. Minnie didn’t have her bangs yet and she wasn’t nearly as closed off back then either. The young Ravenclaw girl was almost swamped in her robes and she was looking around at everything with a mixture of awe and wonder. Quite like Miyeon and the other students. When their eyes met, it was for a brief moment. But they managed to share a quick smile, a shared _‘Wow, can you believe this is real? Me, neither’_ through their eyes and that was that.

They weren’t paired up in class or anything, so that was usually the extent of their interactions for the rest of the year. A very normal, student-you-know-in-passing-but-that’s-it kind of relationship.

It wasn’t anything close to the epic love stories that Miyeon had secretly read as a pre-teen. There was actually quite a large amount of Hogwarts-based literature whose focus was not academic in the slightest, much to her parents’ chagrin. They usually tried to steer her away from those ‘frivolous’ sections in the bookstores, but Miyeon didn’t need to buy the books anyway. She was a kid—she knew how to get her hands on things her parents didn’t want her to have. So, a lot of her time spent reading at home had been dedicated to those ‘frivolous’ romance novels that would make even a grown witch blush. They all involved destined meetings on the train, or in the house dorms or in class, etcetera, etcetera. And Miyeon didn’t personally experience any of that once she actually started attending Hogwarts. Not that she’d expected to, but still.

That all changed after the first round of Quidditch tryouts.

First-years weren’t allowed to try out due to safety concerns and liability issues and all that. But there had been a few special cases in Hogwarts history of exceptional first-years being exempted from the ban. The most famous of which was probably Harry Potter himself. And there’d been a fair bit of gossip that there was a first-year that was planning to tryout this time too. They couldn’t just show up, of course, they’d have to submit a form to their Head of House and to the Quidditch coach beforehand. Miyeon didn’t really know the whole process, but she’d heard that maybe there was a private tryout required too? And that the student had to have been on a reputable Quidditch under-13 club team for at least 3 years? Maybe? Honestly, Miyeon had grown up buried in books, not flying brooms, so it was all a bit over her head.

But she did show up to each round of House Quidditch tryouts along with a gaggle of other students—mostly first-years. The rumours of a gifted first-year were just too numerous to be ignored. And it was a great opportunity for Miyeon to bond with her new friends. Giggling like the carefree kids they were, wrapped up in scarves to stave off the cold, sitting in the bleachers as student-athletes and wannabe-student-athletes strutted their stuff out in front of them. Some of them even tried to showoff for the crowd while they were flying, which usually led to less-than-desirable results. It was the most fun Miyeon had had in a while.

But it wasn’t until Ravenclaw’s tryouts on one particularly cold Saturday morning that the rumours finally bore fruit.

And that’s when Miyeon really took notice of Minnie.

Because that was who the gifted first-year was, of course. Minnie Nicha Yontararak.

The girl looked even smaller in her Quidditch robes than she did in her regular school set. Even if Miyeon hadn’t seen her before, it would’ve been obvious that Minnie was the youngest by far because of how short she was compared to the rest. And she looked so nervous, it made Miyeon’s heart ache from her spot in the bleachers.

“Oh wait, look—”

“Is that—”

“I think that’s her!”

“She looks so tiny, oh my gosh!”

“What’s her name? Does anyone know her?”

“Look at her broom—that’s a good broom, right? It looks good!”

On and on the chatter went as the crowd started to realize that they’d finally found the little prodigy they’d been looking for. Miyeon stayed silent through it all though and one of her friends noticed.

“What’s with you? You’re so quiet.”

“It’s nothing,” Miyeon replied, burying her face in her scarf. “Just a little cold.”

“Well, you better warm yourself up real quick. You don’t want to miss her tryout.”

Miyeon knew her friend was probably suggesting she cast some kind of heating charm on her clothes or something. But as it turned out, Miyeon’s body warmed up pretty quickly once the tryouts began. And it wasn’t because of any sudden shift in the weather either. It was one hundred percent all because of Minnie.

As they watched the students warm up on their brooms—flying circuits around the pitch together—Miyeon’s eyes stayed laser-focused on Minnie. The young girl was an absolute natural in the air. Whatever nerves she’d had before seemed to quickly clear up once she actually got to flying. And she was pretty nimble too. It wasn’t super obvious when she was flying in a crowd, but once they got to the agility courses, her small body cut through angles that seemed almost impossible.

“Oh my god, she’s so cute!”

“Look how fast she is!”

“She’s like a little mouse!”

And Miyeon whole-heartedly agreed. But she couldn’t join in on all the squealing over Minnie because she was too busy hiding the ridiculous blush on her face. Why was she reacting like this? It’s not like she hadn’t seen her fair share of well-cut bodies and impressive flying skills over the past few tryouts. Minnie wasn’t the best in either of those departments. She was still too small and too young to have any of the older students beat, but even then… she still looked so…

That determined look she got on her face once they moved to passing drills. In the shooting drills, the way she unabashedly called for the quaffle because she knew she had the best angle. In the dead heats, the way she pressed her body so close to her broom it was like she’d fused with it.

Miyeon was practically overheating by the time the tryouts were finally over.

All of her friends were chatting excitedly—making plans for lunch or still gushing over Minnie—but Miyeon’s eyes were still locked on the pitch. The Ravenclaw captain was addressing the team, both existing and prospective. He was giving the speech she’d heard a few times already. Thank you all for showing up, you all worked super hard, don’t be discouraged if you don’t get picked for the team, don’t stop working hard either way, you’ve all got amazing potential.

Minnie was sitting near the front of the group, looking as tired and worn-out as the rest. But she listened attentively, a small yet determined smile on her face. And then, for some strange reason, she glanced over to the crowd in the bleachers.

It was strange because Minnie hadn’t paid them any attention at all during tryouts, instead choosing to focus on her drills. But she looked now. Right at Miyeon, in fact.

And Miyeon was looking right back at her. 

For a moment, that was probably much shorter than it felt, they stared at each other. Miyeon didn’t know what to do, since she’d never really spoken to Minnie outside of class before. Or even in class, for that matter. But she didn’t want to just do nothing.

So Miyeon raised her hand in a tiny wave—too small for her friends beside her to take notice, but hopefully enough that Minnie would see.

And it seemed like the Ravenclaw girl did see it.

Minnie’s lip twitched up into a smile and, maybe it was just the wind chill finally getting to them, it looked like her cheeks grew a few shades rosier. But, sooner than Miyeon would’ve liked, Minnie had to look away and give her attention back to the Ravenclaw captain. The moment was over and Miyeon was starting to get cold again.

“Ready to go, Myeon?” Her friend asked.

Miyeon looked up to see that everyone was starting to leave. She bit her lip and glanced at Minnie one last time. And then she shakily got to her feet, wrapping her scarf even tighter around her neck. “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> who had a Hogwarts au on their bingo card? not me lol
> 
> drop your thoughts and feelings down below fam :)
> 
> P.S. check out the amazing fanart that inspired this lil fic: https://twitter.com/angie_jsyq/status/1330065527964905477?s=20


End file.
